Take It Off
by othersideofdown
Summary: "And they turn me on when they take it off." Sometime he doesn't know what to think. Cargan one-shot.


Take It Off

* * *

><p>Carlos let out a sigh as he made his way into the apartment, completely ignoring Swirly as he went into the room he shared with Logan. His genius of a boyfriend was back in Minnesota for the week to visit his family and that left Carlos by himself, since his parents had flown out to see him. Carlos didn't want to call Logan since he didn't want to take away any time that the brunette had with his family, and he would feel bad if he just piled all his problems on him. Kendall, Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone back to see other relatives while James's parents came out as well, and the pretty boy had taken them around L.A. to show them all the sights. The Knights had come back the day before and were out, while James was at the airport with his parents. Carlos wasn't sure when Logan was coming back, and that made him sad since he was all alone. Carlos's parents had went home the day before, and Carlos had decided to go to the studio to work on his vocals and dancing. He wanted to attempt impressing Gustavo, although he knew how hard it was to do.<p>

The main reason Carlos was doing it was because he wanted to impress Logan. He thought that his boyfriend was great at everything he did, and Carlos wanted to try to make him proud. On top of that, Gustavo and Mr. X were always on his case about how well he did things, and that stressed him out even more. He closed the door to the room and looked around, running a hand through his hair. A black massage chair lay in the corner of the room, and Carlos figure that he would utilize it. He and Logan had managed to get Gustavo to buy one for each pair. They didn't know why they wanted one, but they were still glad they had them. Carlos peeled his shirt off then did the same with his sneakers, socks, and pants before sitting in his boxers. He let himself rest across it before turning it on, willing himself to ease into it. As much as it was helping him, he knew that only Logan could make him fall back into his typical, calm and relaxed state. He looked at his phone which was on the arm rest, finding no new messages.

"Oh well," he said to himself as he put it back to its original place. He let his eyes flicker shut, not noticing when his phone started buzzing.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he made his way back into the apartment, setting his luggage down and closing the door carefully behind him. He was actually a little bit glad that Carlos didn't pick up, since he wanted to surprise him. He had flown back in around the same time James's parents left, so he had managed to get a ride back from the fellow brunette.<p>

"Hey Logan," James said. "I've got a date, so I'm gonna head out. Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie are out so it's just you and Carlos."

Logan smiled at this. "Alright," he said. "Thanks for the ride James."

"No problem man," James responded. "See you later." He walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Alright," Logan said to himself, making his way up to the room silently. A smirk came on his face as he saw Carlos resting in the massage chair with his eyes closed. "Perfect," he said to himself as he snuck forward, popping his shoes and socks off as he went. Logan could sense that there was something up with Carlos, and he wanted to fix it as quickly as possible.

Carlos was completely oblivious, wrapped up in his own little world when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. He snapped his eyes open and was faced with Logan's chocolate brown eyes, a soft smile on the pale boy's face.

"Hi love," was all Logan got to say before Carlos pulled him for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Logan put each of his hands on Carlos's hips, nipping at Carlos's lower lip to gain access, which Carlos instantly gave him. Logan let a hand trail to Carlos's chest, tweaking a nipple between his fingers. Carlos moaned as he let his back arch off the chair into Logan's hand, searching for more.

"Ah," Carlos whimpered, pulling away and pressing his forehead against Logan's. Logan smiled and brought his hand to cup Carlos's cheek.

"Hi," Logan said again, racing a hand through Carlos's short hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Carlos asked.

"I called you a few minutes ago," Logan said. "You didn't pick up."

"My stupid phone was on vibrate," Carlos said. "I probably didn't hear it."

"That's okay," Logan said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked," Carlos responded.

"Care to explain to me what you were doing?" Logan asked.

"I was really stressed out and I was trying to relax," Carlos explained.

"Mind if I help?" Logan asked him, a playful smirk on his face.

"Go ahead," Carlos told him, returning the smirk.

Logan chuckled before pressing their lips together again, letting his hands trail down Carlos's chest. He started kissing the side of his face, sliding his lips down Carlos's neck, stopping at his pulse-point and biting down.

Carlos let out a low moan. "Th-this needs to come off," he said, tugging at Logan's shirt. Logan raised his arms over his head, allowing Carlos to pull the clothing off his upper-body.

"Anything else?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded, letting his hands race down Logan's chest to his jeans, popping the button and unwilling them, proceeding to tug them off his legs. Logan chuckled, pushing Carlos back on the chair as he reconnected their lips, allowing his hands to travel to his hips.

Letting his fingers trail along the rim of Carlos's boxers, Logan looked up before curling his fingers and towing the boxers of Carlos's legs. Carlos sighed with pleasure at the feel of cool air against his heated flesh. Logan curled his fingers around his erection, Carlos groaning at the feel, his hips bucking off the chair.

"Fuck Logan," Carlos moaned.

"Easy there Carlos," Logan told him, allowing his hand to move up and down his shaft.

"Please!" Carlos groaned.

"I've got you," Logan said. "Don't worry." He placed a kiss to each of his hips before pulling his hands away and putting them on his hips, letting his lips graze the tip of his shade before his head started bobbing up and down. Carlos let his fingers weave through Logan's hair, low sounds spilling from his parted lips.

"L-Logan," Carlos moaned, his back arched as he released. Logan swallowed the liquid and pulled away, his hands gently rubbing circles into Carlos's hips, giving him a soft smile. Carlos smiled back down at him, trying to get his breathing pattern to return to normal. Logan let a hand race up Carlos's side, Carlos moving his hand to fit over it, Logan's other hand moving to cup his cheek as he pressed their lips together. Carlos allowed his hands to move to Logan's waist, pulling his boxers down. Logan swung his leg around so he was bracketing Carlos on either side before he jutted his hips forward, both moaning as their bare erections rubbed against each other. Carlos let his hands shift to grip Logan's forearms, his jaw hanging open in pleasure.

"Turn over," Logan said, and Carlos shuddered at the tone of his voice. When he didn't move, Logan gripped his hips and did it for him.

"A little more assertive than usual Logie," Carlos commented.

"You didn't listen," Logan replied, his voice low. He let his hand run over the expanse of Carlos's back, his fingertips lightly brushing the smooth skin. He placed two fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them, pulling them out after a moment and trailing them to Carlos's entrance, circling them around the outside before pushing them in, sliding them with a scissoring motion.

Carlos let his hands move to the armrests, pushing back against his fingers, panting. "P-please," he groaned. "S-stop teasing."

"I've got you," Logan said again. "Just relax." He withdrew his fingers and spit on his hand, rubbing it on his erection. He placed the tip of his length against Carlos's entrance before slipping in with one fluid motion.

"Ngh!" Carlos moaned as Logan slid in at once. He felt the pleasure overwhelm him and his arms buckled from underneath him, his upper-body falling forward.

Logan had his hands on Carlos's hips, trying to prevent himself from moving, letting Carlos adjust. "Are you good?" he asked, his voice filled with need. "Please tell me you're good." He wrapped his arms around him and helped Carlos stay up, caressing the soft skin.

"Y-yeah," Carlos replied, and that was all Logan needed to hear before he pulled out, instantly slipping back in. If it wasn't for Logan holding him up, Carlos would have fallen forward again. Carlos gripped the armrests tightly as Logan started moving, his body jerking as his boyfriend hit his sweet-spot repeatedly.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Logan told him, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

"F-feels so good," Carlos moaned, his thought process completely blown away as he submitted into Logan's touch. Logan let his hand race down Carlos's chest and he gripped him firmly, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Carlos struggled to keep his eyes open, moaning Logan's name. With a shout, his released, letting his forehead press against the chair as his body continued to shake. Logan let out a moan which sounded like Carlos's name as he released, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took. Gently, he pulled out and flipped Carlos back over, stroking his cheek, a soft smile on his face. He brought their lips together again for a soft, passionate kiss. It was then that Carlos realized just how much he missed Logan and how much he missed this. Not the actions that went into it, rather all the love and compassion flowing through it. He missed having Logan close to him. Granted, he was only away for a week, but they had never been separated for long, no matter how long it actually was. Logan wasn't only his boyfriend or his stress-reliever, he was so much more than that. Logan Mitchell was the love of his life, and Carlos would be dammed if he let anyone try and deny that.

Logan, being stronger than he looked, lifted Carlos up in his arms and walked them over to their bed, setting him down before crawling up next to him so they were face-to-face, their noses brushing lightly. He pulled the sheets up above them and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he let their foreheads connect.

"I missed you," Carlos said, nuzzling into his touch.

"I missed you too," Logan said. "I missed you so much it nearly hurt."

"Next time I need to go with you," Carlos responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Logan told him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why were you so stressed out?"

"I, I just wanted to try to impress you."

"Impress me? Why would you want to do that? I'm already impressed by you."

"You're so great at everything you do, and I'm just not," Carlos said, his voice growing softer as he spoke. He looked away from Logan, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Carlos," Logan said. "Carlos, look at me." When Carlos complied, Logan pressed their lips together, allowing his hand to curl in Carlos's hair. "You don't have to try to impress me. I'm in love with you, and everything you do impresses me."

"Even the stupid stuff?"

Logan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Even the stupid stuff. So please relax and don't worry about it. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been a bother at all."

"I love you Logan," Carlos said, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you too Carlos," Logan responded, pulling him closer. The two felt themselves drift to sleep, oblivious to everything but each other.


End file.
